Ichiruki - Historia sobre un corazón roto y talvez un par de colmillos
by Pham Kuchiki
Summary: Cualquiera podría pensar que ésta es una historia de amor como tantas que se cuentan en el mundo y, aunque en ellas aparece una chica - Rukia -muy especial para mí, lo que te voy a relatar es la historia de mi vida. Por cierto, Rukia era una persona un poco extraña, se comportaba como alguien que no era de este mundo. Mi amigo Keigo piensa que se trataba de un vampiro. Será cierto?
1. Chapter 1

ICHIRUKI - HISTORIA SOBRE UN CORAZON ROTO Y TALVEZ UN PAR DE COLMILLOS

Este fict está hecho sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento, si bien la historia no es mia, es de M.B Brozon y los perdonajes son del anime bleach que son creación de Tite Kubo, la edicion si lo es y toma tiempo y trabajo, la edición y el tipeo es un trabajaso, asi q no se lleven el credito, ayudenme compartiendola bajo este nickname, phamkuchiki, arigatou

Prologo:

Cualquiera podría suponer, por el título, que esta es una historia de amor. ¿Por qué empezar entonces con el principio de la vida?

Aclaro, no quiero aquí hacer un discurso sobre EL PRINCIPIO DE LA VIDA, todo con mayúsculas, el cual no eh acabado de entender y creo que nunca acabare. Me referiré en concreto al principio de _mi _vida. Lo que quiero contar aquí tal vez no tenga mucho que ver con el principio de mi vida, y menos con lo que paso casi quince años antes del principio. Pero por hai dicen que la vida en una cadena de acontecimientos que se relacionan ente sí, necesariamente. Alguna vez leí un ensayo de un tipo que hablaba de todas las circunstancias que habían tenido que coincidir para para que a fin de cuentas sus padres se conocieran y el fuera concebido. Se remontaba el asunto hasta la época de los dinosaurios, y al final del ensayo, el amor concluía que, probabilísticamente, su existencia era imposible.

Y si la existencia de tal ensayista era imposible, yo tendría que agregar una circunstancia extra que haría mi propia existencia un poco más que imposible.

Pero, evidentemente, la teoría de las probabilidades debe funcionar distinto, y prueba de ello (y de mi existencia, claro) son estas líneas.

Sin embargo, es posible que el principio de mi vida y de lo que ocurrió en el haya sido la causa de la consecuencia que es esta historia.

Tal vez no.

Pero, de todos modos, fue un principio divertido.

Capitulo 1:  
Si no hubieran asesinado a Genryusai Yamamoto, es probable que yo no estuviera escribiendo esto.

Me explico:  
Aquel día mi tío Kaien, el primo de mi mamá, la llamó para pedirle que lo acompañara a una cita. Iba a presentar a dos amigos suyos, Rangiku e Isshin, y no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer mal tercio. Mi madre era una jovencita soltera que no tenia una vida social precisamente vertiginosa, asi es que a falta de un mejor que hacer, acepto completar el cuarteto.

Cuando mi tio kaien pasó por ella, ya venían en el asiento de atrás Isshin y Rangiku. Se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas, o a alguno de esos lugares que se estilaban entonces, y mientras bebían malteadas y platicaban del clima, una televisión que había en el lugar les dio la noticia: acababan de asesinar al capitán comandante Genryusai Yamamoto.

A mi mamá y mi tío Kaien les causo la expresión que a cualquier gente normal le causa saber que acaban de asesinar al capitán del que ya desde entonces era el shinigami mas poderoso del Seireitei. O sea, bastante, pero sin llegar al extremo de un colapso. Sin embargo Rangiku fue presa de un ataque de histeria similar al que debe haber sufrido Hinamori. Con desmayo y todo. Asi es que mi tío Kaien fue quien tuvo que regresarla a su casa a llorar en soledad, pues, aunque Isshin era su pareja en esa cita, era la primera, y calcularon que aun no le correspondían esas atribuciones. Isshin y mi mamá, quienes no se conocían y tampoco fueron tan sensibles a la noticia, se quedaron en el lugar terminando sus espesos brebajes. Platicaron, descubrieron que se gustaban y que, además, vivian en el mismo pueblo. El tio Kaien ya no regreso.

Isshin es mi papá.  
En 1988, Isshin y Masaki, mis papás, se casaron. Se fueron de luna de miel al pueblo de Karakura y se aborcaron de inmediato a la fabricación de mi hermano Isshin Jr, quien nació el 6 de marzo de 1989. No conformes con ello, continuaron rápidamente con sus labores reproductivas y el 6 de marzo de 1990 nació mi hermana Masaki (Mis papas, evidentemente, no se rompieron la cabeza para escoger los nombres). En realidad no sabemos si mi hermana nació exactamente en esa fecha o mis papás decidieron suscribirla para ahorrarse una fiesta.  
Pasaron siete años para que mis papás decidieran que con esos dos tenían suficiente descendencia. De manera que lo platicaron y tomaron la resolución de que mi papá se hiciera la famosa operación de control natal permanente.

Dos meses después mi madre notó que su organismo no presentaba el comportamiento periódico normal que debía presentar. Muy extrañada, claro esta, fue y se hizo un examen. Al dia siguiente el papelito aquel le dijo que estaba embarazada. Esto puedo haber convertido a mi padre en un Otelo furioso y ocasionar un caos marital, pero él, tranquilo, racional y pragmático como siempre, fue a reclamarle al autor de la operación de sus conductos deferentes. La explicación fue bien simple: poco después mis papás festejaron la operación. El doctor debio haberles dicho que era necesario esperar a que los citados conductos se vaciaran.

Que bueno que se ahorro esa información. Que bueno que mis padres tenían la costumbre de festejar las cirugias.

Siete meses despues, el día 28 de diciembre de 1998, vine a dar al mundo, con el mismo aspecto de tamal coreano que suelen presentar todos los recién nacidos.

El doctor entro al cuarto cuando mi mamá estaba todavía medio ida por la anestesia. Llevaba un bulto en sus manos envuelto en una cobija.

- Aquí esta su hijo –dijo sonriente.

Casi puedo imaginar la tierna mirada de mi madre ante su pequeño y extemporáneo hijito, convertida en un rictus de horror cuando el medico dejo caer el bulto al suelo y dijo: "Ay, perdón". Después empezó a reírse y levanto del suelo el bulto que no era yo, si no un muñeco de trapo.

Son las desventajas de dar a luz en el día de los santos inocentes para la madre victima de doctores jocosos y también para el hijo. Cada vez que digo la fecha de mi cumpleaños es inevitable la exclamación:

-¡Aaaaay, eres inocente!

O aun mas mal intencionadas:

-Dile a tu mamá que para broma fue de muy mal gusto.

Y eso ultimo si molesta. Mas molesta cuando uno se ah enterado de su origen que, en verdad, parece broma y que los condenados de mis hermanos tuvieron a bien confesarme durante alguna de aquellas noches donde aflora la sinceridad.

Yo, después de mucho meditarlo, estableci una respuesta estándar para decírsela a todo aquel que se burle o se sorprenda con mi historia:

-Mira –digo -, todos los demás quien sabe, pero lo que es yo, algo vine a hacer a este mundo.

Creo que es cierto. Y sin Embargo no fue nada fácil irrumpir en una familia para ser, como el mas quiquito, el concentido de los papás y, en consecuencia el receptor de los celos infantiles de dos hermanos que, a pesar de sus nueve y ocho años respectivamente, aun eran muy inmaduros y se sentían menospreciados porque de pronto, la atención integra de todos los miembros de la familia, amigos y vecinos se centraba en "el bebé" .

No fue un buen comienzo, pero me imagino que debe haber sido fácil cuando yo era muy pequeño y me pasaba el dia echado en la cama tomando biberones, sin preocuparme de mis hermanos y sus confictos existenciales. Lamentablemente esa etapa no ha quedado registrada en mi memoria.

Lo difícil vino después, cuando mis hermanos confundieron el asunto y pensaron que mis papás , en vez de darles un hermano, les habían dado un bell-boy .

"Ichigo, tráeme agua" , "Ichigo, abre la puerta" , "Ichigo, contesta el teléfono". Estoy seguro que el único infante de mi generación que comprendia perfectamente a la Cenicienta era yo. Incluso hay una anécdota que aun se cuenta en todas las fiestas y convivios, familiares o no:

Mi hermano estaba en una reunión con sus amigos, que supongo que eran una bola de burgueses y todos hablaban de sus televisores con control remoto, que entonces era una novedad que aun no había entrado a mi casa. Pero de pronto mi hermano dijo:

-Yo tengo un control remoto que responde al sonido de la voz.

Los demás se quedaron perplejos y pensaron que en casa eramos poseedores de la tecnología mas avanzada, hasta que Isshin Jr continuo:

-Si, solo tengo que decir: "Ichigo, cambiale".

Cada vez que se cuenta, las carcajadas afloran de los oyentes, y de mi, el recuerdo de mi servicial pasado.

No fue malo desde el dia que descubri que los favores se pueden cambiar por dinero u otro tipo de bienes.

-Esta bien, voy por las onigiri, pero me compro uno ramen.

En general no me puedo quejar. A pesar de que la brecha generacional con mis hermanos era entonces casi insalvable, tenia dos opciones entre las que dividia mi tiempo: la televisión y Mizuiro. La televisión nunca me gusto mucho, además, implocaba la vespertina y eterna discusión con mi hermana, sobre que era mejor, _Los Karakura Riser, que era lo que me gustaba a mi, o Soul Candy, _que era lo que le gustaba a ella. Mi hermana siempre a tenido sobre mi la autoridad que le confiere la edad. En ese entonces también tenia una superioridad importante en cuanto al físico, asi es que no le costaba ningún trabajo descontarme. Claro que yo era lo suficientemente listo (o cobarde) como para no llegar a ese extremo. Por ello en mi curriculum televisivo, claro, se encontraba _Soul _Candy. Incluso seria honesto confesar que acabe esperando los capítulos con cierto interés.

Una tarde mi papa llego temprano, nos encontró a Mizuiro y a mi aventando bolitas de papel de baño mojado a los coches que pasaban y, en aras de alejarnos de ese malsano habito, después de regañarnos un rato, intento enseñarnos a jugar ajedrez. Yo aprendi un poco, Mizuiro, nada. Mi papá rápidamente decidio que no tenia la suficiente pericia pedagógica para ello y me emboleto la tarea. Pero Mizuiro nunca aprendio a hacer, ya no digamos una jugada, ni siquiera los movimientos elementales.

Mizuiro era el único a quien yo podía hacer complice de mis aventuras, y aunque fui incapaz de aprender los secretos del ajedrez, siempre fue una buen compañía, sobre todo porque nunca le importo ser el antagonista en nuestros juegos, asi es que durante los años que fuimos amigos, a Mizuiro le toco representar a Nnoitra, Szayelaporro, Yammy y, las mas de las veces, a Sosuke Aizen.

Sucedió después que la situación económica de la familia de Mizuiro mejoro notablemente y se mudaron a una casa grande en Hueco Mundo. Mizuiro y yo seguimos llamándonos por teléfono durante algún tiempo, pero poco a poco esas llamadas de fueron espaciando hasta desaparecer por completo. Es triste lo que pueden hacer el tiempo y la distancia, pues aunque el Hueco Mundo no quedaba tan lejos del edificio donde yo seguía viviendo, mis posibilidaddes de desplazamiento eran muy limitadas. Mizuiro fue realmente mi primer amigo, y no volvi a saber nada de el.

Sin Mizuiro alrededor, yo daba la pinta de niño solitario y taciturno. Y si, asi me comportaba, pero no porque fuera parte esencial de mi carácter, si no porque no tenia otro remedio. Me la pasaba inventándome quehaceres en el edificio, al rato iba al parque Rukongai, del cual solo me separaban dos cuadras. Pero nunca fui bueno para aquello de la socialización. Generalmente los demás niños iban al parque en bola, y llegar con un grupo a pedir que me integraran es algo que jamas fui capaz de hacer, y sigo sin serlo hasta la fecha.

Mis dos hermanos estaban ya instalados en la adolescencia, y me hacían poco o ningún caso. Es mas, ya ni siquiera me pedían hacer mandados.

El conjunto de circunstancias me convertia en el único niño de la escuela (probablemente del mundo entero) que miraba la cercanía de las vacaciones con angustia. Sabia que lo único que podía esperar de ellas era un par de meses de perfecto aburrimiento. Varias fueron eso. Algunas otras no

(si ya se al principio parece un poco aburrido pero ni bien aparece ya saben quién todo cambia asi q paciencia, vale la pena, dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios son importantes, Atte PhamKuchiki)


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Si. Acepto que mi papa me dijo lo del violín. Esto fue aproximadamente a la mitad de mi vida, es decir cuando yo tenía siete años. Pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace una semana. Era precisamente mi cumpleaños. Y como sucedia en todos ellos, se presentó la fecha a fines de diciembre, cuando todos mis amigos estaban de vacaciones, lo cual daba la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta a la que solo hubiéramos asistido mis hermanos y yo. Y eso nunca me sono muy atractivo. Entonces, como siempre, nada de fiesta, ese fue un día más de diciembre, solo me hablaron para felicitarme mis abuelos y mi tía Kukaku, que vive en el Rukongai.

No era para tener el mejor estado de ánimo. Y no contribuyo mucho mi papá cuando llego con el regalo. Era, nada menos, que el tal violín. Mi mamá y mis hermanos no se sorprendieron menos que yo que mi papá llegara con un regalo tan raro. Pero una de las más grandes preocupaciones de mis padres fue siempre inculcarnos buenos modales, y si un año antes había agradecido el _Manual de como matar a los hollows _que me regalaron mis abuelos (ellos daban los regalos más inverosímiles del mundo), podía perfectamente hacer cara de que estaba agradecidísimo y que el violín era justo lo que había esperado durante esos siete años de mi vida.

Lo que no agradecí por completo fuel el motivo por el cual mi papá me estaba regalando ese violín:

-Cuando seas un gran violinista, tendrás filas de mujeres rendidas por ti.

Es cierto que yo no era un niño muy bonito, pero hasta eso que era simpático, e incluso ya para entonces ya había tenido una novia, ignoraba que pasaría apenas medio año antes de vivir mi primer amor platónico.

La novia se llamaba Neliel to Oderschvank. Me acuerdo de su nombre completo, con todo y el Oderschvank, y sin embargo estoy seguro de que si hoy me la topara en la calle, ni siquiera la reconocería. Su cara se borró por completo de mi memoria. Lo único que queda son su larga cabellera de color turquesa que la enmarcaban. Y creo que algunas manchas en la cara, pero no podría jurarlo. También he olvidado cuales fueron los motivos que me llevaron a declarármele aquel recreo. Pero sé que me dijo que sí. Y que no pasó nada más, no recuerdo que hallamos conversado tomados de la mano en algún recreo, ni que le haya hecho un regalito, ni ella a mí, ni nada. No recuerdo cuando cortamos, si es que lo hicimos, y tampoco se que fue de ella. Es decir que el de Neliel to Oderschvank, como recuerdo de mi primer romance, no resulta muy dramático que digamos.

Pero el del primer amor platónico si, el de Yoruichi, fue seis meses después de que mi padre me regalara aquel violín. Sucedió, precisamente, durante unas de esas eternas y soporíficas vacaciones de las que hablaba.

Yoruichi vivía sola en el 402 y era aeromoza. Era lo más cercano a mi concepto de mujer sexy, porque siempre la veía con su mini uniforme de aerokarakura, los labios rojos y el cabello largo y lacio. Solía encontrármela en el elevador, o en los pasillos del edificio por los que yo deambulaba cuando no tenía un mejor quehacer. Nuestra interrelación no pasaba de un saludo cortes, y quizás alguna pregunta sobre el clima.

En ese tiempo yo no tenía mayor cosa que hacer y fingía estar ocupadísimo jugando a que era Kempachi, con el único elemento de utilería que tenía a la mano: una gran espada que era el juguete que uno debía de tener para ser considerado como bien adaptado en el contexto de gran guerrero de aquel tiempo y que mis papas me compraron para evitar que cayera en coma de aburrimiento. Eran las vacaciones largas, mías y aparentemente las de Yoruichi también, asi es que tiempo no falto para que yo terminara enamorado de ella.

Una mañana de tantas estaba, como de costumbre, solo. Mizuiro acababa de mudarse. Yo jugaba en el estacionamiento, con la única compañía de mi espada, con la que intentaba eliminar a un imaginario hollow. Oi los tacones de Yoruichi aproximándose hacia mí.

Lo normal hubiera sido que Yoruichi no se percatara de mi existencia o, en el último de los casos, que me hiciera hola con la mano, se subiera a su coche y se fuera de allí. Pero aquella vez se acercó a donde yo estaba. Llevaba puesto un traje café de pantalones que le sentaba casi tan bien como su uniforme de aeromoza. Me dio pena que se diera cuenta de mi juego, así es que interrumpí mis belicocos diálogos, escondí la espada tras de mi (cosa inútil, porque veinte centímetros del arma sobresalían de mi cabeza) y me le quede viendo.

-Hola –dijo ella.

Yo trate de decir hola también, pero no me salió el asunto verbal y se lo hice con la mano. Hizo un vano intento de plática, mientras yo trataba de forzar la conexión entre mi cerebro y mis labios, pero lo único que logre a manera de saludo fueron cachetes rojos y una sonrisa muy amplia. Yoruichi me sonrió también, escarbo en su bolsa y saco un objeto que de momento no reconocí.

-Toma –dijo, extendiéndomelo

En ese entonces no existían los anuncios de televisión donde le recomiendan a uno que se cuide a si mismo y no acepte regalos de extraños, de manera que tome el objeto. No podía creerlo: era nada menos que un reloj de _Los Karakura Riser_, el mismo que yo tenía varias semanas rogando a mi mamá que me comprara en el tianguis. Estaba tan emocionado que se me olvido la cortesía elemental y no le dije ni gracias.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me encanta –respondí con la esperanza de que su siguiente frase no fuera:

-¡Qué bueno, es para un sobrino mío que tiene tu misma edad!

Pero no, el reloj no era para un sobrino, era para mi. Nunca supe porque me lo regalo. A tantos años del evento podría suponer que se lo regalaron a ella, o se lo encontró o, en efecto, se lo compro a un sobrino que finalmente no la invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero entonces no solo creí, si no que estaba seguro de que Yoruichi tenía un interés romántico conmigo.

Es claro suponer que fue lo que me pasé haciendo los siguientes días: intentando sacarle al menos un sonido decente al violín que mi papá me había regalado. Aunque sabía que esas vacaciones no eran mucho tiempo como para convertirme en un gran violinista y hacer que Yoruichi encabezara esa larga lista de mujeres que caerían rendidas por mí, no tenía un cumulo de opciones.

Tampoco eran muchas las cosas que podía hacer para demostrarle a Yoruichi mi agradecimiento por el regalo. Pero si podía tirar su basura un día sí y otro no. Esto más que nada era una excusa para verla, lo cual nunca había ocurrido con mucha frecuencia, ya que la mayoría del tiempo ella estaba de viaje. Durante esas vacaciones la vi un día sí y otro no. Ella, si estaba en fachas para recibirme, me invitaba un vaso de refresco o de leche con chocolate, y yo todas estas señales de amabilidad las seguía interpretando dentro del mismo contexto romántico que lo del reloj.

Y fue una de esas invitaciones que Yoruichi destruyo mi futuro como virtuoso del violín. Habiéndole dado apenas un trago a mi choco milk, escuche la devastadora frase:

-¿Oye, y tú que andas mucho por ahí, no sabes que son esos rechinidos tan raros que suenan por todo el edificio en las tardes?

Naturalmente dije que no tenía la menor idea, mientras casi podía ver como mi ego quedaba embarrado en el piso de su cocina. Sin embargo, una vez superado el asunto del ego me sentí muy aliviado, porque esas sesiones de violín se estaban convirtiendo en un infierno para mí y, obviamente, para todos los habitantes del edificio que tenían oídos.

Yo pensaba todo el tiempo en Yoruichi, y el simple hecho de hacerlo le quito lo aburrido a esa vacaciones. Empece a relegar a Aizen de mis juegos imaginarios y a poner en su lugar a la princesa Rurichiyo, cuyo papel, por supuesto, hacia Yoruichi, que a decir verdad era bastante mas guapa que la actriz que la representaba en el anime.

Una mañana muy soleada me ofreci a lavarle su coche. Ella dijo que bueno. No me quedo nada bien, porque yo jamas en mi vida había lavado un coche, pero cuando le toque la puerta para decirle que había terminado, bajo y, a pesar de que su mirada me dijo claramente que el resultado le parecía desastroso, insistió en pagar por mi servicio. Le dije que no, y que no, y que no, y al final convinimos en que podia pagarme invitándome a comer una hamburguesa.

Una comida… pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle a Yoruichi de mis sentimientos, y aunque el restaurante no se prestaba para nada a encender velas ni a tomar vino, yo no consideraba entonces esas sutilezas. Tampoco consideraba que yo tenía siete años y Yoruichi, entones, debe haber tenido al menos treinta. Ni tampoco que nuestra relación, a excepción del regalo, había sido puramente de carácter comercial.

En ese entonces no nos habían invadido las hamburgueserías transnacionales, así es que fuimos al Karakura Burger. Yoruichi me pregunto qué iba a querer, y yo, que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera pedido el paquete que tenía mascara de los Karakura Riser, pedí una doble con queso y sin mascara. Mientras ella hacia la cola para pedir, yo tome una mesa. Nunca me habían sudado las manos de esa manera. "Que se tarde, que se trade", pedia yo, pero aquello era comida rápida y no tuve ni ocho minutos para acabar de definir mi plan. Finalmente Yoruichi regreso con la charola de comida, se sentó, me puso mi respectiva hamburguesa enfrente y empezó a comerse la suya. Yo sabía que era materialmente imposible que yo pudiera pasar un bocado de hamburguesa o de lo que fuera, así que la mía permaneció intacta por un rato.

-Si no te la comes, no hay postre.

Qué horror. Yo pensando en cómo iba a declararme y aquella saliéndome con una frase de las que usaba mi mama. Su tonito maternal, sin embargo, no me amilano. Espere a que mordiera un bocado grande para tener al menos el tiempo suficiente de masticación para que Yoruichi oyera mis intenciones sin interrumpirme. Evidente fue cuan pésimo era yo para calcular. Y también para eso de las declaraciones de amor. Los nervios me obligaron a descartar cualquier clase de prologo.

–Yoruichi, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –escupí, así, tal cual.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Y no se espero a pasarse su bocado para emitir una expresión que yo ya conocía.

–Aaaaaaaaay.

"Que tierno", le falto para completarla. Yo no sabia como interpretarlo. No era un sí, pero tampoco era un no. No era, en realidad, nada. Yoruichi se tragó su bocado y se comió uno más. Y otro. Y asi sucesivamente hasta que de la hamburguesa no quedo más que la envoltura, y sendas manchas de cátsup en las comisuras de sus labios.

Entonces decidí ir mas allá de lo verbal. Estire mi brazo y tome su mano con la mía. No sirvió esto para sacarle el si. Lo único que ocurrio fue que a Yoruichi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, me dedico una sonrisa que tampoco supe cómo interpretar y se levantó del asiento.

De la mano y en silencio caminamos devuelta al edificio. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Yoruichi se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Yo, con la mía, cargaba mi hamburguesa envuelta para llevar. Y me sentía terriblemente culpable. En realidad no tenía la menor idea de porque Yoruichi se había puesto a llorar, y en ese momento pensé que hubiera preferido, sin pensarlo mucho, que la respuesta hubiera sido una cinematográfica bofetada y no esos –no menos cinematográficos –litros de llanto silencioso.

Aun asi, todo el camino de regreso lo recorrimos sin soltarnos las manos.

Yoruichi abrió la puerta de su departamento cuando aún quedaba en mi un pequeñísimo porcentaje de esperanza. Se acuclillo para quedar a mi altura y decirme, mirándome fijamente con sus húmedos ojos:

-Gracias, en serio.

Me dio un beso en la frente, se metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Durante unos minutos no pude moverme de allí. Parecía que mis pies estaban remachados en el suelo del pasillo del cuarto piso, y todas mis neuronas intentaban organizarse para concluir, simplemente, que no había entendido ni jota de nada y solo atinaba a recordar aquello que siempre escuchaba decir a hombres mayores (entre ellos mi hermano y mi papa): Que las mujeres son incomprensibles.

¿Por qué una declaración de amor podía haber hecho llorar de esa manera a una persona? Si eso me pasara ahora, estoy seguro de que no me quedaría más claro entonces.

Por algunos días no me anime a regresar al departamento de Yoruichi para tirar su basura. Es más, evitaba a toda costa encontrármela, y en mi casa se preguntaban por qué me la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado, después de haber tenido unas vacaciones tan callejeras. En realidad no tenía idea de cuál era el paso a seguir. Hasta que decidí actuar, sin desechar por completo la timidez que me invadía, escribiéndole una carta.

Me encantaría saber que tanto le puse, pero no tuve la precaucion de guardar una copia. Sin embargo, tengo la que ella me contesto, carta que, honestamente, dudaba yo que fuera a existir. No la deslizo debajo de la puerta como yo hice con la suya, supongo que para evitar la desafortunada posibilidad de que alguien más la encontrara. La carta estaba escrita en papel amarillo, metida en un sobre del mismo color que tenía mi nombre, y que yo encontré puesto en el parabrisas de su coche, atorado con una de las plumas limpiaparabrisas.

Esas letras, que decían que ella era muy grande para mí, pero que estaba muy agradecida por mis palabras, que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un amigo como yo y que esperaba que pudiéramos seguir siéndolo, ya casi se han borrado del papel amarillo, pero no el sentimiento que me lleno cuando las leí. Vaya, no podía ser mi novia, pero estaba agradecida conmigo por habérselo pedido, además, quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Mi siete años y medio no solo se conformaron, sino que se regocijaron con ello.

Lamentablemente las vacaciones terminaron, y mi relación con Yoruichi volvió a la cotidianidad, al saludo cortes de siempre, aunque salpicado con algunas frases más: que como vas en la escuela, muy bien, gracias, que si el reloj que te di aun funcionaba bien, si, perfecto, es un reloj muy bueno.

Lo raro fue que no volví a verla en uniforme de aeromoza.

Poco después me toco escuchar una conversación en el estacionamiento, protagonizada por una vecina cincuentona que vivía sola y la mujer del portero. Nunca dijeron su nombre, pero yo sabía que estaban hablando de Yoruichi. "Desfachatez" e "inmoralidad" son algunas palabras que recuerdo de aquello. Pensé salir en defensa de mi amor imposible y desenvainar mi espada de plástico para decirles al menos viejas chismosas, pero no hice nada más que pasar frente a ellas y dedicarles la mirada más despreciativa que pude. No comprendia como podían referirse asi a una persona tan buena como Yoruichi. Pero no faltaba mucho tiempo para que conociera las razones que dieron origen a esa conversación que, de todas formas, mi corta edad no me permitió comprender.

En unos meses la mujer sexy que era Yoruichi se convirtió en una mujer embarazada. Hasta entonces supe que una mujer podía tener un hijo sin necesidad de un marido. Como no estaba al tanto de ciertos convencionalismos sobre los que suelen vivir algunas personas, no entendía por que la vecina cincuentona y la portera se habían referido así a Yoruichi.

Lo único que ella me conto del asunto fue que el padre del inquilino de su panza era griego. Y también me aclaro el misterio del drama de las hamburguesas. Resulta que precisamente esa mañana se había enterado de que iba a ser mamá y eso la había puesto muy sensible.

Yoruichi no sabía si volvería a ver al griego o no, pero quería tener ese bebe y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar sola la responsabilidad. Todo esto la coloco en el Olimpo de mis apreciaciones. El corazón me seguía latiendo a velocidad supersónica cada vez que la veía. En resumen, seguía igual o más enamorado de ella.

Pero jamás volví a decírselo.

Y ella, a fin de cuentas, me abandono. Faltando un par de meses para que naciera su bebe, regreso a vivir con sus papás. Me dijo que se iba porque necesitaba la ayuda de su mama mientras se ubicaba en el asunto de la maternidad. Pero yo creo que se fue porque en el edificio había muchas personas que no comprendían su circunstancia.

Yoruichi se fue sin dejarme ningún dato para localizarla. A mi tampoco se me ocurrió pedírselo, y más tarde, cuando supe cuánto la extrañaba, lamente no haberlo hecho.

Poco a poco y casi sin sentirlo, fui desapareciéndola de mis pensamientos y de mis sueños. Aizen regreso a desplazar a la princesa Rurichiyo y, cuando me di cuenta, resulto que mi corazoncito estaba en orden de nuevo.

Había pasado casi un año cuando Yoruichi volvió s sorprenderme, no solo son su presencia, si no con la de su bebita. El interfón sonó a media tarde. Yo me había quedado dormido sobre la tarea cuando oí los gritos de mi hermana Masaki anunciando que alguien me buscaba abajo. Estaba amodorrado, así es que ni pregunte quien era y baje con los pelos parados y sin zapatos. Casi pensé que seguía dormido sobre el cuaderno y que Yoruichi era parte de mi sueño cuando la vi ahí parada, con una sonrisa inmensa, cargando a una niñita que era casi tan bonita como ella, pero que en lugar de minifalda usaba mameluco.

Pensé que Yoruichi había ido al edificio y por alguna razón y de pasada se le había ocurrido tocar para saludarme. Pero no, ella estaba allí para verme y presentarme a su hija. Saber esto me hizo sentir una especie de orgullo. Me dejó cargar a la niña, mientras me platicaba cuan feliz estaba de ser mamá.

Aquella vez ya no descubrí ni rastro del enamoramiento que sentí alguna vez por Yoruichi. Sin dejarme ella sus datos de localización y yo sin pedírselos, nos despedimos una vez más sin saber, pero tal vez sospechándolo, que sería la última.

Su primer amor platónico, pronto vendrá el verdadero espérenlo que se pndra bueno….

Dejen sus coments y sus reviws…

Atte. Pham kuchiki


End file.
